


Unconventional

by IntrovertedJo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien is Otaku AF, Adrien is Tamaki confirmed, Adrien is a Weeb, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya is a Evil Genius, Anime References, Bad Puns, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Drabble, Marinette is lost AF, Multi, Nino is here, No Plot/Plotless, Or Seamstressed LOL, Sailor Moon jokes, Seamstress Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Summer Vacation, Unlike Season2, adrienette - Freeform, lots of references, more or less, nerds everywhere, some DJWifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedJo/pseuds/IntrovertedJo
Summary: Adrien asks Marinette to make his cosplay costumes for his first Convention, and she can't say no.There's no real plot, just some fluff, and nerdy references





	Unconventional

She was gonna kill Alya.

Marinette knew that this was her idea; it had her fingerprints all over it. There would be no other reason for Adrien Agreste to be at her door asking **her** , of all people, to design **him** an outfit.

Well, it was a costume. Several of them, actually. 

He was going to a convention that showcased the newest and greatest advancements in movie, tv, and seemingly any other media medium. Marinette only knew about because Alya was gushing about the fact that she was going to go with Nino. She had even asked her if she could make a costume pair for them to wear at the event, but Marinette didn’t know if she could.

 

Even though she was given all summer to prepare, Marinette had to use any free time she had -between being Ladybug and helping her parents’ in the bakery- to increase her chances of getting into a good university after graduation.

But, that goal had seemed to vanish when the blond model had come to her doorstep, asking her for her help.

 

“I understand if you can’t.” Adrien had reassured her, giving her a reassuring grin that didn’t help her resolve. The only thing she could resist less that Manon’s baby doll eyes was Adrien’s gentle smile.

 

“You need three?” She clarified, causing him to nod. 

“I hope that that’s not too much. I only found out that I could go today, and I wanted to give you as much time as possible because I know how hard it is to make them, and how busy you must be.”

Marinette sighed, weighing the pros and cons in her mind. 

Pros: this would look good on a portfolio; she could spend time with Adrien considering how much planning and fitting that would need to go into it.

Cons: ...

She couldn’t think of anything since her mind shifted to the idea of spending so much time with him, gathering ideas, measurements, tailoring every piece to him personally, getting to know him through a medium she knew best.

She couldn’t say no to something like that.

Meaning she would also have to make Alya and Nino's...

_ Darn it, Alya. _

 

“Alright,” Marinette sighed, realizing there was no way to resist fate.

Adrien perked up, “Really? You’ll do it.” His eyes sparkled in excitement for a reason Marinette didn’t understand, but it still gave her butterflies.

“I’ll do it.” She repeated, instantly committing herself.

 

She didn’t know what exactly she was in for, but she knew the next three months wasn’t going to be her conventional summer plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is just a drabble series that came to mind while I was at work... 
> 
> I'm not sure how often I will update because my main fan work is "Chat is out of the Bag", plus I have an original story I'm trying to write... Why did I start a new story again????
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, and if you have any ideas, put them in the comments. Since this has no outline, I'd love to see what you guys would like to see :)
> 
> ~Claws In


End file.
